Entrevista
by Minami Sugoi
Summary: Mi loca amiga y yo iremos a la escuela Raimon para entrevistar a algunos alumnos... ¿A quien entrevistaremos? ¿Que preguntas haremos y con que proposito? ¿Dejare de hacer summarys del asco?


Hola, soy nueva en esto de los fics, así que espero que les guste, sino me cortare las venas con galletas de animalitos. Me inspire en una entrevista que hice alguna vez con mi mejor amiga y perdonen que no salgan tanto los ukes!

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma eleven no es de mi propiedad. El día en que Atsuya reviva y vaya a mi escuela y le de en la torre al que me cae mal, ese día será mío.._

**Aclaraciones:** _Cursiva= pensamientos._

**Entrevista.**

Estaban un par de chicas afuera de la escuela Raimon. Las dos vestidas formalmente, una tiene el cabello castaño largo y la otra lo tiene oscuro y corto.

-Yo, Minami estoy apunto de entrar a la escuela Raimon para hacer unas pequeñas entrevistas a algunos jugadores. En dado caso que pierda el control al querer secuestrar a Fubuki Shirou, mi compañera y mejor amiga me dará un santo ma… golpe con una enciclopedia científica.- voltea ver a la chica de cabello corto que esta a su lado- ¿Ne, Sugu-chan?

-Lo que quieras, Mina-chan- saca de su mochila un libro del tamaño de 18 enciclopedias- Solo te advierto que no encontré el libro que querías y me traje el libro de literatura de ingles (el libro de literatura de ingles esta tan pesado ha roto 3 mochilas y, ¡tan solo llevo un semestre!)- sonríe maléficamente.

-¿Veamos, traemos todo lo necesario?

-Sí, la libreta, la grabadora, el helado, la cámara digital y… ¿para que es el saco?

-Para nada en especial…-rie nerviosamente. A Sugumi le sale una gotita en su frente- ¡Mira, ya abrieron, ya vamos a pasar! ¡Que emoción!

-_Se supone que es una entrevistadora profesional, pero creo que le va a ganar el instinto otaku o el de fangirl._- suspira y camina tras su loca amiga.

Ya adentro…

-Wow, esta escuela es como diez veces la nuestra.

-Mina-chan, nuestra escuela alguna vez fue una casa….

-Bienvenidas. En un momento las llevare al salón donde podrán hacer las entrevistas- dice una chica de cabello negro, corto con el uniforme de la escuela.

-_Demonios… parece café de Maids…_- piensa Sugumi rascándose la cabeza.- Mina-chan…

-Ella no me cae muy bien…- Minami hace unos pucheros- se interpone en las relaciones yaoi.

Sugumi casi se cae al piso, mira a su mejor amiga y suspira con pesadez.

En el cuarto de entrevistas…

-Sugu-chan, el primero en pasar será…

-¿Puedo pasar?- fue interrumpida por un chico de cabello azulado, largo sujetado en una coleta, ojos almendrados.

-Claro, pasa y ponte cómodo- señala una sillita enfrente de ella.

-Pero, ni íbamos a empezar con el.

-Sugu-chan, no seas así. Voy a empezar con las preguntas, ¿estas listo Kazemaru-san?

-Pues sí… ya que…- dice desconfiando ya (en los pocos segundo que había estado allí) de la acompañante de la reportera, esta le responde con una mirada de "si me haces enojar, le diré a Minami que no vayamos y luego escribiremos una mala reseña de los alumnos de Raimon".

-Primero lo más importante, ¿te pintas tu cabello?- pregunta inocentemente Minami. Kazemaru y Sugumi se caen al piso.

- Minami, ¡eso no se pregunta!- dice su amiga con rabia.

- A mi me lo preguntan a diario, pero mi cabello es castaño y no tiene nada que ver con un tinte. ¿Entonces, Kazemaru-san?

-NO, NO ME LO PINTO- responde con fastidio- _¿realmente es una reportera profesional?…._

-Esta bien, no tienes que ser tan duro- responde Minami haciendo ademán de "relax".

-_Que estoy siendo duro, esta loca o es muy sensible…_

-Ni te imaginas lo que yo debo aguantar- le comenta Sugumi al entrevistado. Este voltea a ver a Minami, la cual pone cara de que no entiende nada de la conversación.- Sí, aunque no lo parezca así es…- suspira.

- Bueno, sigamos.- dice la chica de cabello castaño, sacando una libreta de notas- Siguiente pregunta. ¿Cuál es EXACTAMENTE tu relación con Endou-kun?

Kazemaru se pone rojo, tanto que la sangre parecería leche a su lado.

-Minami… no preguntes…- fue interrumpida.

-Minami-san. ¿A que se refiere con EXACTAMENTE?

-No me digas que no sientes nada por él, según unas personas le babeas desde hace más de 3 años…- Sugumi azota su cabeza contra la pared, parece estar muy avergonzada. A Minami le brillan los ojitos…

_-De seguro Midorikawa le dijo eso…pero, esta chica nunca sabe cuando parar de hablar…._

-Ka-ze-ma-ru-san, responde por favor…- silencio incómodo.

Y así siguieron una serie de preguntas que no venían ni al caso, Sugumi esta mega-sonrojada ante la inmadurez de su amiga. Kazemaru ya estaba más que fastidiado y avergonzado.

-OK, Kazemaru-san. Eso es todo, ya te puedes retirar- le da una paleta- Gracias y me saludas a Endou-kun.

-Claro…- se mete la paleta en su boca violentamente y azota la puerta.

-¿Qué tal estuvo, Sugu-chan?

-B-bien _Al pobre uke no se le va a quitar el enfado hasta dentro de 3 días, pobrecito, su intelecto no merecía esas preguntas…_- saca un bote con helado de quien sabe donde.

-Bueno, ahora sigue…- es interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse, dejándose ver a un chico de cabello verdoso, sujetado en una coleta, ojos negros y piel tostada.- Diablos, ¿Por qué nunca entran en el orden que pedimos?

-Uy, si quieres me voy- contesto indignado el chico.

-Nop, ya estas aquí. Ya te tiraste al acantilado…- siente un fuerte golpe en su cabeza- Sugu-channnn

-Y tu me decías que no fuera grosera- vuelve a tomar su tarro con helado que había dejado por ahí (tarro con helado, jiji, esos sonó como tarro de miel de winnie pooh)- ¡Tienes suerte de que no usé el libro de literatura!

Midorikawa ve la escena extrañado, no confía en ninguna de las dos reporteras (si fuera él tampoco confiaría en mi). Se siente raro, parece que empieza a tener hambre.

-Podemos empezar de una buena vez.

-Sip, tienes razón.- Minami se aproxima a sentarse, Sugumi le corta el paso.

-Me toca a mi hacer las preguntas- se saca la cuchara de su boca.- Tú te vas allá y te quedas quieta.

-_Me siento más aliviado que la del cabello corto me entreviste… Trae helado- _se le escurre un hilo de baba.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Ah, este, si, si me siento bien.

-Entonces no babees. – Midorikawa hace un puchero-Ya voy a empezar.

Sugumi empezó a hacer una serie de preguntas esplendidas a comparación de las de Minami. Midorikawa sólo veía el helado que traía la chica de cabello corto, no separaba sus ojos de él.

-Ultima pregunta. Ah, no me gustará hacerla pero viene en el programa… ¿Estas enamorado de Kiyama Hiroto?- al escuchar esto, el peli-verde vió a la peli-negro con una mirada aterradora. Sugumi solo pudo tragar su saliva.- Y bien, contesta.

-N-n-no, tan solo es un amiguito.

-Ja, dijo un amiguito- grito la chica que estaba en el rincón.

-Te callas. Ok, Midorikawa- kun ya te puedes retirar.

-¿Kun? ¿Por qué a mi no me llaman con "san"?

- Yo te digo como se me de la gana.- El oji-negro gruñe. Sugumi le muestra una paleta, Midorikawa toma la paleta. En un ágil movimiento, le roba su bote de helado a Sugumi. Sale corriendo y azota la puerta. Sugumi queda en shock. - ¡Ese maldito!- gruño Sugumi.

-De regreso compramos otro- dijo la chica del cabello castaño. – Solo nos faltan dos. A ver a quien nos envían…

En ese momento se vuelve a abrir la puerta (creo que nadie aquí toca). Se muestra una figura de piel blanca y cabello plateado.

-¿puedo pasar?- pregunta tímidamente. Sus instintos de uke le decían que había una fangirl ahí.

-Claro. Pasa, siéntate ahí y pídeme lo que quieras. – A Sugumi como a Fubuki les salieron una gotita en la nuca.

-Ringgg! !¡Hazme caso!- suena el teléfono de Sugumi- con permiso, tengo que contestar. Ya estando afuera, Sugumi contesta- Hola, si trae un saco, no pero si un lápiz, si voy a vigilarla, adiós. Regreso a la habitación, pero ya no se encontraba Fubuki. Al fondo del cuarto estaba un saco muy llenito.- ¿Dónde esta?

-Ya se fue.

-¿y las Preguntas?

-Ya están.

-A mi no me mientes.- va y abre el saco.- Anda, mejor sal de la habitación. El peliplata asiente.- espera, ¿te entrevisto?

-Sí, y no quiero que pase de nuevo.

-¡Shirou-chan, no te vayas! Foto, foto, por favor.- Minami se le avienta a Fubuki. Sugumi se interpone y le da un golpe en la cabeza con el libro de literatura.

-Gracias- dice Fubuki. Huye prácticamente de la habitación.

-Eres mala, no le iba a hacer nada.- se soba su cabeza:- Bueno, ya acabamos, como que ya nos vamos.

-Sí, pero ¿no nos faltaba uno?- se abre lentamente la puerta, se asoma un castaño de ojos azules, pero las chicas no se dan cuenta. De pronto, 3 pares de manos jalan al chico cerrando la puerta.

-¿escuchaste algo?

-No, estas loca.

-No te recomendaríamos entrar, Tachi, te sacan de quicio.- dijeron los 3 dueños de aquellas manos. El pequeño solo los vio confundido.

Momentos después, el par de chicas se retiró de la escuela. Al llegar a la casa de una. Comenzaron a escribir su reseña…

-"Hola, hoy les daremos conocer un poco acerca de los alumnos de la escuela Raimon… Lo más importante que les podemos decir, estimados lectores, es que los alumnos demuestran una increíble paciencia ante tantas estupideces que cometimos, por su puesto, a propósito…"- fue lo que alcanzaron a leer los entrevistados a punto de un ataque de furia…


End file.
